yugioh_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nutterbutter12/Sample duel:Yusei vs Yuma
Okay people here is this wikia's first duel so this will be a guedline to other duels. In a vision Astral had seen the crimson dragon while Yuma was sleeping a few months ago while Yusei had a vision of Astral a few months ago.Yusei had just woke up in bed and then looked over at his duel runner.The duel runner was glowing crimson,curiosly yusei walked over and sat on it. Yusei had suddenly was surrounded by glowing little lights then his duel runner zoomed forward out of his controll into a portal.Yuma was happy waliking down the street After school his friends were off playing duel monsters elsewhere.He looked into the sky as Astral floated by woundering what to do. Then in a flash of light Yusei's duel runner appeared. "Who are you" said Yuma.Yusei looked over and told him who he was."Wow a famous duelist that's amazing wanna duel"said Yuma ."Okay"said Yusei as he backed up so they would have room."You can go first" said Yusei "Okay then I draw and set two face down cards and summon gagaga magician and equip him with wounder wand ATK: 2000 and end my turn" said Yuma.I draw said Yusei "and I summon junk warrior in attack mode then activate double summon and then I summon on to the field quilbolt hedgehog then I syncro summon junk warrior. ATK:2300 now attack gagaga magician".Yuma LP:3700."I end my turn"."My turn said Yuma "Astral any idea on how to beat that" "No" said astral "I do not". "Well then I will come up with one! I summon gagaga girl and then activate monster reborn to get gagaga magician from my grave yard then using gagaga girls effect to copy gagaga magicians level of four I can ovverlay to XYZsummon Number 39:utopia" ATK 2500."Now Yuma be very careful about what you do from now on focus on strategy as well"said Astral."And now utopia attack junk warrior." Yusei LP:3800."I end my turn" said Yuma."My turn" said Yusei "I summon sonic chick and activate monter reborn to bring back junk synchron quilbolt hedgehogs effect brings him back to my field and i syncro summon junk gardna in deffence mode DEF:2600 and end my turn". "My turn" said Yuma "I summon zubaba knight in attack mode ATK:1600 now zubaba knight attacks junk gardna and do to his effect unless you can counter junk gardna will be destroyed immediatley" said Yuma."I use junk gardna's effect to change zubaba knight to deffense mode" said Yusei.Deff:600."Now utopia attacks junk gardna but i use his effect to detach one xyz material and negate it and then I play double up chance to double his atk for this attack ATK:5000 destroy junk gardna"said Yuma."Now when junk gardna is destroyed I can change the battle positions of one of your monsters i choose utopia to deffense mode" said Yusei DEFF:2000." " I end my turn" said Yuma. "MY turn" said Yusei " I set one card face down and then I set a monster face down and end my turn Category:Blog posts